


Grey Silk Pyjamas

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Neville Longbottom, Wake-Up Sex, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 5 -  SunriseWorking the nightshift was not Neville's favourite. However, it had it's perks.Smut warning
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Paneville





	Grey Silk Pyjamas

The house was silent except for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. Neville left the green flash of the floo and made his way through the dark house as he shrugged off his robes and kicked off his boots. 

The week-long assignments were the worst, but the mind-numbing night shifts were a close second. They’d been called out to a disturbance at a house which had turned out to be Kneazel giving birth. That had been the highlight of the evening, and Neville had registered his interest with the owner for one of the kittens when they were old enough to leave their mother. Pansy and the kids had been hinting at wanting a pet for ages. He smiled at the thought of their faces when he brought the kitten home. In the lull that followed, he had actually managed to catch up on his paperwork, a feat unto itself. 

He yawned as he moved into the kitchen, flicking his wand and lighting the room. He could smell something tantalising and hoped his sense of smell wasn’t playing tricks on him. He spotted the meal and grinned, thanking the Gods for such a wonderful wife. Pansy had made one of his favourites, Apricot chicken and rice. She made it better than his Gran ever did, not that he would ever admit it.

He sat down to eat and before he knew it was gone, leaving the sticky sweet aftertaste in his mouth. Standing, he moved his plate to the bowl where he washed up the muggle way and left the plate and cutlery drying in the rack. 

Heading toward the stairs, he started to undo the buttons on his uniform. He considered keeping them on if he knew Pansy would be awake, she did love the uniform. He smirked to himself as he released the last button. It was so late or early that there would be no chance of her being conscious. He shrugged out of the tunic and levitated it onto the waiting hanger. 

Beginning his nightly routine, he moved to his daughter’s room first. The glowing bubbles that moved around in the air parted in his wake, dousing his girl in dull pink light. His princess looked the spitting image of Pansy with the black hair but had his tanned skin. She was perfect and had twisted his heart around her little finger. He was utterly besotted. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple before leaving the room and the floating pink night lights. 

Logan's room was darker, him being old enough now to no longer need nightlights. Everything about Logan was pale, His hair was the same sandy colour as his own, his skin was the same pale cream of his wife’s. Despite this, he was more robust and hardy, like a shrub surviving the winter. He smiled down proudly before kissing him on the forehead too. 

He cast his wand around, setting up extra charms on the landing as he did every night, before moving to his own room. He stood in the doorway and took in the love of his life as she lay fast asleep tangled with the covers. They had been married ten years already, and he still wasn’t sure he would ever get tired of finding her in his bed. Travelling up from her ankle, he let his eyes move along her thigh, enjoying the slit of her silk pyjama bottoms as her legs sandwiched the duvet between them. Her top half lay twisted in the vest top, her nipples threatening to escape as she slumbered peacefully. 

He grinned as he stripped before sliding his bed shorts on. Placing a gentle hand on her inner thigh he prised her legs open, stopping when she stired slightly, her nipples making a bid for freedom. He knelt on the floor as he moved her silky shorts to one side. She had talked about this ages ago, about being awoken mid-orgasm. He had let her forget about the idea before making his move, but tonight was the perfect opportunity. 

He leant forward, plunging his tongue to her lips before gently and slowly starting to work. The moaning started almost immediately as soon as his tongue met the smooth flesh beneath. He started slow, hoping that she would stay asleep long enough for him to build the pleasure. 

Pansy started to stir as her moans gained in volume. Neville whipped a quick silencing charm up around their room as she cried out.

“Neville?” She called breathlessly as she awoke. He gripped her thigh in response as he worked harder, she began to buck and writhe, and he had to wrap his arms under her thighs and knot his fingers over her stomach to trap her against his tongue. Unable to retreat from his onslaught, she came in a trembling mass of limbs held rigid as the pleasure crested. He slowed his tongue as he slowly pulled away, straightening her shorts as she lay panting on the bed. 

“Morning Love,” He whispered—her sweet aftertaste, so much better than the chicken. 

“Morning,” She breathed sleepily. “You can wake me up like that more often!” She hummed, her eyes falling closed again. 

“I’ll consider it,” He smiled as he collapsed onto the bed next to her, pulling her against him until she was spooning against him her bottom, so delicious against his hard cock. He could feel sleep pulling at his eyelids as the sky seemed to brighten beyond the curtains. Sunrise was the perfect time to fall asleep he thought as he breathed her in. 

“Good night, my love,” Pansy muttered as they both fell back to sleep, cuddled together as the sun rose.


End file.
